Leon Kuwata
Leon Kuwata (桑田 怜恩 Kuwata Reon) is a brash teenager who is exceptionally good at baseball. He is featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair and is title is Super High School Level Baseball Player (超高校級の「野球選手」). Appearance Personality Leon is a passionate, hot-blooded young man. He often slacks off from studying and baseball training. However, he didn’t encounter any problem with his attitude due to his status as Super High-School Level Baseball Player. Leon is also very determined to change his current title to ‘Super High-School Level Musician.’ In his Free Time sequence, the reason for that determination is revealed: to win a heart of a girl that he happened to meet at the hair salon. Later, Leon himself states that he somewhat missed playing baseball; something that he used to do every time since he was young. He evens invites Naegi to play baseball with him once they get out of their current situation. History Pre-Despair Incident In the first image that is discovered of the Pre-Despair Incident school life, Leon is shown being in a sort of rough-housing-group-hug with Chihiro and Mondo. In other pictures, he has his arm on Sayaka's chair, he splashes water in Junko's face, he appears to be in third place in a race, he leans over and smiles widely, and he photobombs a group picture. High School Life of Mutual Killing When introduced in Prologue, Kuwata almost immediately told about his dislike toward baseball to Naegi and got upset when the latter spoke about seeing a picture of him with shaved hair online. Kuwata then went on to tell Naegi about his dream of becoming a vocalist in a band and changing his title to ‘Super High-School Level Musician.’ In (Ab)normal Days of Chapter 1, he also uttered this in front of Maizono. After watching Monobear’s motivational DVDs, he became agitated and was quick to respond in abrasive manner toward Naegi. At the same day, Kuwata received a letter from Maizono that instructed him to meet her in her room at night. Unbeknownst to Kuwata, Maizono switched room with another student and also secretly swapped the door plate in order to commence the plan to murder him. When he finally entered the room, Maizono immediately attacked him with a kitchen knife. However, Kuwata managed to counter her assault with the imitation katana that happened to be inside the room, hitting Maizono’s wrist and effectively disarmed her in process. With no place left to escape to, she went to the shower room and closed the door, knowing fully well that it can only be opened if one pushed the top of the door while twisting the handle. Since Kuwata did not know about this, he thought that the door was locked and immediately used his toolset to destroy the handle, killing Maizono inside. Afterwards, he cleaned the floor in the room with the roller in an attempt to clean the room of his hair (possibly due to him being the only one whose hair’s color is red). Kuwata also tried to dispose his bloodied shirt by making use of the incinerator in the trash room. Despite the iron grates preventing him to approach it, he managed to do the deeds by throwing his shirt into the contraption before using Hagakure’s glass ball to hit the switch for activating the incinerator. Unfortunately, the sleeves of his shirt did not burn and instead fell off to the floor of the trash room. In the classroom trial, Naegi was able to point Kuwata as the culprit based from the dying message Maizono left behind. And the method of disposing the evidence clearly suggested him as the only possible suspect, since throwing an object from a distance would require a skill that only Super High-School Level Baseball Player had. Not accepting of being accused as the culprit, Kuwata went rampant, until Naegi asked him to show his toolset in order to indicate whether it was already used or not. This immediately stopped his deranged behavior and left him completely speechless. After the trial, he was sentenced for an execution by Monobear. Unable to accept the truth, he attempted to stop Monobear from executing him by justifying his action of murdering Maizono as an act of self-defense. However, Celes pointed out that Kuwata could return to his room instead of breaking the shower room’s lock after Maizono locked herself in. In the end, his plead was ignored by Monobear and he was executed. Execution Million Fungoes - A chain closes around Kuwata's throat and quickly drags him to a batting cage. When it finally stops, he finds himself tied to a signpost by several other chains. This is ironic as Kuwata states that he never went to a practice, whereas in his execution he is dragged and forced to stay in one location of this "practice". A pitching machine appears in front of his helpless form and shoots countless baseballs in a high speed at him (Monobear joins in and hits a few balls). He is spun around on the signpost and hit from head to toe by baseballs until he dies. Trivia -coming soon- Gallery tumblr_mk8yzyPwNA1ru9gkqo2_1280.jpg|Leon's design. tumblr_mj6t7cso8d1r5kw8so4_1280.jpg|Leon's beta design. Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters